ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Mo Butcher
Maureen "Mo" Butcher was the sharp-tongued, straight-talking mother of Frank Butcher and Joan Garwood and grandmother of Clare, Diane, Janine and Ricky Butcher. Immediately from her arrival in Albert Square, Mo was ignorant towards Frank's then-girlfriend, Pat Wicks. Mo did not approve of Pat and would frequently clash with her. She helped Frank through a period of financial woe and in 1989 encouraged him to take his youngest daughter, Janine, who had previously been living with his eldest daughter, Clare, back into his full-time care. Janine returned to live Frank, and in June 1989 he married Pat. In May 1989, Mo befriended Marge Green, a brown owl who was in charge of an unruly group of brownies. Mo noticed that Marge was struggling to control the young girls, so she took charge of the youngsters, but was later fired for lying about her age. In 1990, Mo became forgetful. She left the taps running in the B&B whilst Frank and Pat were on holiday, resulting in the ceiling falling through. She was later diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease and her memory rapidly deteriorated. In October 1990, she inadvertently set her flat on fire, and by November 1990, she was forgetting who her family was. Frank felt unable to look after Mo, having been overwhelmed by her diagnosis. Joan took over Mo's care from November right up until to her death in December 1992. Biography 1988-1990: Life in Walford Mo first moved to Albert Square in September 1988. She moved into 23A Albert Square and immediately took a strong dislike to Pat Wicks, as she did not believe she was ever good enough for her son, Frank Butcher. Her ignorance towards Pat grew further when she learnt she was marrying Frank. However, when she later realised just how much Frank loved Pat, she gave her blessing for their marriage. Frank and Pat married in June 1989, with Mo helping with the wedding planning and celebrations. Mo was always family orientated. She helped Frank through a period of financial woe and even encouraged him to take his youngest daughter, Janine Butcher, who was living with his eldest daughter Clare Butcher at the time, back into his full-time care. When Janine's behaviour became erratic in 1990, Mo even supported Pat's wish to take her family into therapy. In May 1989, Mo befriended Marge Green, a brown own with the local brownies. Marge was worn out from the unruly young children she was faced with, so Mo took it upon herself to take charge of the brownies and teach the girls a lesson. However, when it transpired Mo was lying about her age in order to become the brownies brown owl, she was fired. Mo became increasingly forgetful in mid-1990. Whilst Frank and Pat were on holiday with Janine, Mo left the taps running at their B&B and flooded the bathroom, which resulted in the ceiling falling in. Mo's grandchildren, Diane and Ricky Butcher, became increasingly concerned with Mo's forgetfulness and confided in Frank and Pat upon their return from their holiday. Frank was in denial over Mo potentially suffering Alzheimer's disease, but with Pat's support and encouragement, he sought Mo help. Mo was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease, and as her memory increasingly failed her, she began to forget who Frank was. Frank was heartbroken when Mo accused him of threatening her, and when she set fire to her flat in October 1990, it all got too much for him. Frank's sister, Joan Garwood, visited Frank and Mo in November. She helped Frank realise that it was safest for everyone if Mo lived with her, as her increasingly erratic behaviour had potential to put the family at risk. Frank was heartbroken by Mo's departure. Mo continued to live with Joan right up until her death in December 1992. Background information * Edna Dore learnt of her character's demise at a New Year's Eve party, when a party guest asked her if she was aware her character had died. First and last lines "Hmm. It's alright I suppose." (First line) --- "Bye." (Final line, to Diane Butcher) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:1988 debuts Category:1990 departures Category:Butcher family Category:Residents of 23A Albert Square Category:1992 deaths